Courting Kurt
by clovrboy
Summary: After Kurt left McKinley Finn, Sam, and Puck have all realized they have feelings for the young soprano. Will they be able to get over their difference to bring him back to McKinley, and once they do who will win Kurt's heart spoilers up to s2 ep10.
1. Chapter 1

**Courting Kurt**

**Rating:M just to be safe**

**Summary: After Kurt left McKinley Finn, Sam, and Puck have all realized they all have feelings for the young soprano. Will they be able to get over their difference to bring him back to McKinley, and once they do who will win Kurt's hear, and who's sides will their fellow gleeks take. **

**Disclaimer: Glee sadly doesn't belong to me, if it did all the boys would be wooing Kurt :-P**

**A/N: Hi everyone I really hope you'll like reading this story as much as I am writing it, it's my second attempt at writing, and I wanted to try something fun and sweet. Lots of thanks to my wonderful beta Aedy for all her help greatly appreciated, but sadly she won't be able to be my beta for a while anymore so if any of you are interested in becoming my beta for this and my other story please let me now. With that said sit back relax and enjoy**

**Courting Kurt**

**Chapter: 1**

Friday 8:47 pm  
Breadstix

It was a usually Friday night at Breadstix, every table full of high school students on dates, the others just hanging out trying to fill up on their cheap breadsticks.

Sam Evans was sitting in a small booth at the far end of the restaurant, staring intently at his drink and trying to keep his gaze away from his girlfriend Quinn Fabray, who was sitting across from him with her arms crossed over her chest, looking bored but expectantly at him.

It had been Sam's idea to come here and talk, mainly cause he figured Quinn wouldn't make too much of a scene with so many witnesses around. But now that he was face to face with the beast, he was starting to reconsider. He could take on a 300lbs line backer with no problem, but put a tiny cheerleader in front of him, and he choked.

"So?" asked Quinn, raising an eyebrow when Sam finally looked up and met her gaze.

"So..." repeated Sam, sighing loudly.

"Sam, if you are just going to sit there looking dumb I'm just going to go," snapped Quinn, getting into bitch mood as she went to grab her purse.

Sam grabbed her hand. '_Now or never,_' he thought. "Iwanttobreakup," he managed to mumble nervously.

"Can you repeat that, Sam? I don't think I heard you correctly," said Quinn sitting back down; her eyes burning into Sam.

Sam gulped. "I want to break up," he repeated, a little more calmly, looking her in the eyes trying not to show fear.

"And why would you want to do something stupid like that Sam?" asked Quinn, very calmly with her eyes still fixated on Sam.

"I... it's just... You deserve someone who can love you unconditionally."

"Is there someone else? Another girl?" Quinn asked coolly, and Sam shook his head.

Quinn stared at Sam for what felt like hours till she finally said, "A boy?" This time the blond boy just sat there frozen. "It is a boy, isn't it? You told me you weren't gay Sam!" she continued, raising an eyebrow in a threatening manner.

"Bi," Sam muttered, which might have been easily missed in the loudness of the restaurant, if she didn't have all her attention on him.

She was quiet for a minute, lost in thoughts till she finally said, "So how are we getting you and Kurt together?"

Finally, Sam looked at Quinn straight in the face, with his mouth gape open. She had a huge grin on her face that totally confused the blond jock.

"How did you know? And aren't you mad?" Sam was able to ask once he had returned to his senses.

Quinn sighed. "Sam," she said, putting a small soft hand on top of his. "I'm not mad at you, actually, I'm kind of glad you came clean. You've been moping around so much since Kurt left, that it was just too easy to figure out. Anyway, I was just dating you to get back on top, but being head cheerio should be enough. But if anyone asks, I dumped you, and you were so heartbroken that you decided no other woman can ever make you happy again and so you turned gay. Understood?"

All Sam could do was gulp and nod as all this information sank in.

"I used you, you used me, let's just call it even. And this is kind of perfect actually, ever since I lived with Mercedes that short while, I've wanted to have what she and Kurt have. Don't get me wrong, I'm friends with both, and very close to them, but I can never come close to Mercedes on Kurt's book. That's also why I want to help, cause I know you can make him happy. But also, now you can be my own gay best friend. It'll be so much fun!"

Sam tried to explain that he was bi, and that he could never be as "fabulous" as Kurt was, but the head cheerleader was already starting to plan on how to get him and Kurt together.

"Well, the most important part right now, is that we have to get Kurt to move back to McKinley, and for that, we'll need help. We'll talk to everyone at glee on Monday. I'm sure they'll definitely help us."

Sam felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. He relaxed and got lost in conversation with Quinn, glad that everything with Kurt was gonna be a lot easier with her on his side. He didn't notice that two other tables in the restaurant were having very similar conversations.

William McKinley High School  
Choir room  
Monday 3:35 pm

Noah Puckerman was sitting in the back of the choir room waiting for the rest of the gleeks to arrive, before coming out and ask for their help to bring Kurt back to McKinley and wooing him just like him and Santana had discussed Friday night at Breadstix.

Only Finn and Mr. Schue were missing, so he decided that it was time to make his big announcement, and that he could always fill them in later.

He was about to get up when he noticed that Sam was already on his feet facing the group.

"Everyone, I got a couple of things to say," the blond jock started, and Puck was already feeling irritated at him for making him wait.

"First, I'm bisexual, and more importantly, I'm in love with Kurt. I would love it if you all would help me finding a way to bring him back here where he belongs." Sam finished flashing his goofy smile.

Puck could have sworn he was having a nightmare, cause that was the only way to explain what was going on right now, if it wasn't for the fact that the shove Santana gave him while mouthing 'do something' felt a little too real. The girl's gesture snapped him in to action.

Puck got up shouting, "This is fucking bullshit!" as he came down to face Sam. The poor blond Jock was dumb founded.

"What is your problem Puck?" Sam asked, standing his ground in front of the Mohawked teen.

"You are my problem Evans! I was about to come out to everyone in this fucken room and tell them that I love that damn princess, and you had to come and still steal my fucken thunder," he growled, stepping closer to the blond jock.

Sam held his ground and said, "So what? Do you think you can make him happier than me?"

"Oh I know I can make him happier, besides I'm hotter than you. Have you seen this guns?" said Puck, flexing his arms.

"Right. Have you seen this abs?" responded Sam, lifting his shirt.

Both of them looked at Mercedes who was dumbfounded by the news that those two jocks had just professed their love for her best friend. They asked her, "Who do you think will be better for Kurt?" at the exact same time.

Finn walked in the choir room before Mercedes had a chance to reply, and said with a goofy smile, "I'm so glad everyone is here. I've had an epi...epinany."

"Epiphany, Finn," Rachel corrected from her seat.

"Whatever, I've realized that I love Kurt!"

Both Puck and Sam turned and glared daggers at tall jock while the rest of the club released a collective grunt.

**I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know what you guys think and if I should keep going with this story. Reviews and comments and greatly appreciated and are a great source of inspiration :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all thanks to all the reviews and alerts, they totally made my week. Thanks to my new beta Aura Sleepless for all her help, I really appreciate it. With that said sit back relax and enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:**

"What?" Asked Finn, looking confusedly at all of his fellow gleeks. He had hoped for some support from them, but instead Sam and Puck looked like they were about to kill him. He never would have pegged them as homophobes. The rest of his "friends" (if he could call them that anymore) were just staring at him with their mouths gaping open. Even Tina and Mike, whom he had talked to at Breadstix on Friday night and had promised to help him, were just sitting there frozen.

"Not cool, you guys. I really expected you to be a little more supportive about this."

"Damn Hudson, not you too!" Puck growled angrily at his former best friend.

"What? What did I do?" Finn asked, feeling even more confused than before.

"Finn, it's just that you, Puck, and I just made the same confession and request to everyone in this room." Sam explained, trying to keep his cool.

"You mean you-?" He asked, pointing at Sam.

"Yeah." Sam responded, nodding his head.

"And you?" Finn said, now pointing at Puck.

"Head over heels for the princess, yeah," responded the mohawked jock.

"Damn it, Puck! First Quinn, then Rachel, now Kurt too!" Finn shouted, feeling queasy. "Are you going to go after _everyone_ I'm interested in my entire life?"

In the far left corner of the choir room sat Lauren Zizes, opening a box of bonbons and whispering to Artie sitting next to her. "This is so much better than last week's episode of 'Gossip Girl'!" She said, to which Artie's only response was a roll of his eyes.

"I was interested in Quinn way before you, Hudson, you just made your move first and I decided to walk away. And Berry threw herself at me, not the other way around." Growled Puck. "I'm not gonna make the same mistake with Kurt. I'm not letting you have him without a fight." He said, stepping closer to Finn. "Besides, you are brothers now, Hudson. It's like incest or something. You should just give it up."

"It is not! I already asked my mom."

"Dude! You told your mom?"

"Not exactly..."  
~~~

_Hudmel Household_

_Saturday 1:45 pm_

_Finn stormed into the kitchen, looking for his mom. He had just realized that having these feelings for Kurt might be wrong since they were brothers now. And he really needed redemption, especially after what he had just done with Kurt's shirt._

"_Mom, can I ask you something?" Asked Finn, trying to stay calm._

"_Sure, what is it honey?" Carole responded, looking up from counter were she was chopping up onions for dinner._

"_Uhhmmm..." He started. It took him a few moments to figure out the right way of saying this without giving himself away. "I have these two friends, Kinn and Furt, yeah that's it, and Furt really really likes Kinn, especially since he's been away for a while. But he is afraid of doing anything about it 'cause their parents just got married to each other and it might be incensuous" _

"_Incestuous, honey, and it wouldn't be wrong since they don't share the same blood. It'd be a little weird, especially for their parents, but not wrong" said Carole, looking at Finn skeptically. _

"_GREAT! Thanks mom!" Finn said hugging his mom tightly and kissing his her on the cheek, his face brightening up with a huge smile._

_Finn was about to walk out of the kitchen when his mom said _"_Finn, honey, you know you can tell anything at all and I'll always love you no matter what, right?"_

"_I know mom." He said as he flashed his mom one last lopsided before leaving the room._

"...but that's not the point, dudes." Finn said but abruptly stopped when he heard Mercedes squeal into her cell phone.

"OMG, Bo, you are not gonna believe what just happen in Glee!" Mercedes started. "No, Puck didn't knock somebody else up."

Puck and Sam both froze as well when they realized who the sassy diva was talking to.

"No, Sam hasn't finally come clean about his hair yet. I know, I know. I don't know who he thinks he's fooling either."

Everything seemed to move in slow motion at this point for all three jocks as they all turned to face Mercedes. "Would you let me finish, white boy? Your new brother, Puck, and Sam just said..."

Mercedes never got to finish her sentence. Finn had taken the cell away from her and held it, looking at it as if it were a grenade about to go off. His eyes opened wide when he heard Kurt's voice calling, asking for his friend to continue. He panicked and threw the phone to Puck, who threw it to Sam as soon as it touched his hands.

Sam just stared at the phone in his hand his heart beating fast as he heard Kurt's voice calling out. He brought the cell up to his ear and could have sworn that his heart had been replaced by a humming bird for beating so fast as he said "Hello, Kurt."

Kurt's angelic voice came through the other line and, for a moment, he forgot everything. It took him a minute to realize that Kurt was asking him where Mercedes was. "Oh she... she had to go... help Tina clean up. She's just been slushied as she walked into the choir room". He lied, stepping back when he saw the furious look on Mercedes face as she tried to get up. Luckily Puck and Finn were smart enough to try and stop her.

"Oh, nothing important, she'll call you back later. Bye!" He hung up with a gulp when he saw Mercedes' face.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Shouted Mercedes angrily.

"Sorry, Mercedes, we just want to be the ones to tell him how we feel." Said Finn, taking a cautious step back.

"Okay, I get it white boys. But don't think he has forgotten about the whole mess in the basement, Gigantor, or the whole duet thing either. He might forgive you, but a little serenading at your parents wedding ain't making him forget." She growled while poking the tall jock in the chest. Finn tried to mumble something about being afraid and jealous.

Puck couldn't stop himself from laughing at the terrified look on Finn's face, which turned the sassy diva's attention on him. "Oh, and don't even get me started on you, Puck, with your slushie facials and dumpster tossings." She said, glaring at him while she went up to Sam to retrieved her phone. The diva yanked her phone out of Sam's hand and glared at all three jocks.

"Fine, I won't say anything to him. For now. But don't expect any help from me. Kurt is my man, and I don't think any of you are good enough for him. If you were, you would have done something while he was still here. But I do want my Boo back, so I'll stay quiet, at least 'til he's back. Besides, you guys got two big problems before you can bring him back here and start wooing him. One is Karofsky. Kurt is not coming back as long as he is here. And two, Blaine. Now that's your main competition." The sassy diva ended.

All three of the jocks trapped Mercedes in a big hug, thanking her for her promise to remain silent.

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room at that moment. "Guys, please have a seat. I have an announcement to make." He said as everyone else sat down.

"Mr Schue, I swear, if you say you're in love with Kurt too, I'll burn this room down." Said an irritated Santana.

He gave her an awkward look and continued. "Okay... not exactly. It is about Kurt, though. I really think we should try to get him to come back. His voice gives the Warblers a wider vocal range, and, with that, a better song selection. We are lucky they weren't wise enough to use him during Sectionals, but we can't take that chance with Regionals."

Getting up from his seat, Puck threw an arm around Mr. Schue's shoulder and walked him towards the door.

"I'm so glad we are on the same page, Mr. S. Why don't you talk to Ms. Pillsbury or Ms. Holiday while we plan this out?" Puck said. Mr Schue tried to complain but Puck sighed "Mr. S., we are about to do some things that go against school rules, and, honestly, you are a pretty bad liar. So why don't you go for a bit while we take care of things?" He continued as he pushed Mr. Schue out of the choir room, locking the door behind him without giving the teacher a chance to complain.

Puck turned around with a wicked grin on his face, looking at all his fellow gleeks, and said "First stop, Karofsky. Artie, I'll need to borrow your wheelchair for a little while, my man. Let's get this party started."

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I still haven't decided who is gonna end up with Kurt, so let me know who you think is more worthy of him. Please Review they always make me smile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I would like to start by apologizing for the long wait for this update, but this chapter just didn't want to be written, also thanks a lot to all those of you who have review you don't know how much each one of you means to me. Not 100% happy with how it came out, but it's done and I hope you guys like, also is unbeta but if one of you is interested in becoming my beta please contact me, anyways the next few chapter shall come out faster hopefully. Reviews and comments are always greatly appreciated. Now sit back relax and enjoy...

**Chapter 3:**

Streets of Lima Oh.

3:45 PM

Kurt Hummel raced down the deserted streets of Lima glancing down at his phone every time he came to a stop. He still couldn't believe the message his best friend had texted him a little over an hour. A message that made him skip the rest of his classes at Dalton just to come make sure it's true with his own eyes.

"Are you a hundred percent sure?" Blaine Anderson asked from the passenger seat. He decided he couldn't let Kurt come alone in case anything happened.

"Yes, her text said he's been expelled!" the young soprano said unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

They arrived at Mckinley's parking lot after a couple of minutes.

Kurt didn't even bother locking his baby up, he just started running towards the school as soon as his feet touched he ground, barely aware that Blaine was keeping his pace closely behind.

XOX

William Mckinley High School

Choir room

Lauren Zizes was sitting on the back of the choir room, opening a bag of Doritos while she explained last weeks drama to her friend Susie Pepper, whom she had brought to watch the show.

"So you are telling me that the all three of the hottest guys in Mckinley are interested in Hummel now?" said Susie in a loud whisper.

"Yeah, they are trying to get him back here now and then it's gonna be a full on competition for him." said Lauren before shoveling a hand full of chips into her mouth.

Susie looked measuring at the front row where all three jocks where sitting. Listening intently to whatever Santana and Quinn where saying.

"50 bucks that Evans gets him" said Susie.

Lauren smile wickedly at her friend "My money is on Puckerman" she responded. "And you didn't wanna come" she finished with a smug grin on her face.

Finn turned around and glared at Lauren "Dude! you shouldn't be betting on this!" he said irritated.

"Don't get your panties on a twist Hudson. You are just angry no one is dumb enough to bet on you. So sit down and lets finish this before Mr. Schue comes in." said Puck smugly.

Finn mumble grumpily about showing them who's gonna win Kurt and about how his true friends should be betting on him. Which most of the club pretended not to hear before paying full attention to the Quinn and Santana.

"Again thank you Puck for sneaking all that pot into Karofsky's locker, and getting him expelled." said Quinn.

"You are sure the email you sent to Figgins tipping him off about it can't be traced?" asked Quinn facing Artie.

"Of course not, I used one of them 10 minute email accounts. Untraceable. Come have some faith in me woman." Artie responded.

Quinn just rolled her eyes. "Ok phase one complete, we still need to find some dirt on this Blaine guy, and get Kurt back here. Mercedes, Artie how's the investigation going?" she continue.

"According to his Facebook the hobbit has no dirt, no exes, no …" Mercedes stop when she saw the doors to the choir room flew open and a one Kurt Hummel bursted into the room.

"Is it true?" He asked to no one in particular.

Being tackled into the floor was the first answer he received from his friends as they all shouted excitedly "YES! YES! It's true! He's gone!" from on top of the young soprano.

It wasn't till everyone was back on their feet, and Kurt was being passed around for hugs from friend to friend like a rag doll that Blaine decided to make his presence known by coughing loudly, making every member of New Direction turn their gaze towards.

"Oh where are my manners" Kurt said apologetically as he grabbed Blaine's hand, brought him to the center of the choir room as he introduced him to the rest of his friends completely oblivious to the glares that Puck, Finn, and Sam were shooting at the short warbler.

Puck threw his arm over Kurt shoulder, making sure to pull the young countertenor away from the hobbit as he said "So Princess now that the pockhead is gone we were thinking that we could all just go up to that fancy school of yours pack your things up and have you moved in by dinner time. What do you Think?"

All the joy and excitement Kurt was feeling fled his being as he took Puck's words in. "I can't" he whisper softly.

Finn was immediately by Kurt's side grabbed him tightly by the shoulders, and asked "What do you mean you can't? He is gone, your are safe, you gotta comeback home".

Kurt shook his head no as he took a step back away from the two jocks, just to bump into Sam, whom he hadn't notice was standing behind him.

The blond jock tenderly took a hold of Kurt's hips as he asked "Why not Kurt? Can you at least tell us? Did we do something wrong?"

Kurt immediately broke out of Sam's gentle hold taking a few more steps back "It's nothing against you guys. Actually nothing would make me happier than to be back here with you, but it wouldn't be fair to my Dad or Carole. They sacrificed their honey moon so that I could be safe at Dalton. The least I can do is finish up the year and do well for them" he said trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

All the gleeks were silent for a moment, scanning their minds for a way to convince Kurt to come back.

Blaine took this opportunity to grab Kurt's hand and guided him to the door saying something about having to go and curfew that none of the gleeks paid any attention to. Kurt turn his face right before leaving the room, eyes glistening with unshed tears and say "I'm sorry" before disappearing through the threshold.

Puck punched the wall, Finn kicked a chair, Sam just collapse into the closet chair as all three jocks watched the boy they love leave them for the second time.

An awkward silence filled the choir room, that was only broken when Santana said "God you guys are pathetic" as she stood up and made her way to the center of the room.

"Never send a boy to do a woman's job. Q, Britt, come with me I think I found a way to get Coach to give up on that stupid cannon idea and get fancy pants back" Said the feisty latina as she left the choir room followed by the other two cheerios.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER: 4**

"This is Jacob Ben Israel reporting from the parking lot of William McKinley high school where Kurt Hummel, resident diva, and out and proud gay is set to arrive any minute now" said Jacob with a serious look on his face as he gaze into the camera.

Jacob signal his camera man to follow him as soon as he spotted Kurt black navigator pulling into the school's parking lot.

Arriving as the young countertenor was closing the door to his baby, he shoved his microphone on slim boys face. "Kurt Hummel what do you have to to rumors that coach Sylvester barged in to Dalton academy last Friday with a group of masked gun men and threaten to set fire to the school if they didn't release you."

Kurt tighten his grip on the shoulder strap of his Mark Jacobs messenger bag, rolled his eyes and sighed "I wouldn't say she actually had gunmen with her. All I know is that coach Sylvester was in the headmasters office when he called me to inform me that an immediate transfer to McKinley had been arranged, and then refunded all the money my dad had paid for tuition."

"Suspicious don't you think? And what are your thoughts on comments student are saying that your gayness is so contagious that pretty soon all the members of glee club are gonna turn into fairies." Jacob asked, trying not to flinch at the cold glare he receive as an answer before the young soprano stormed off into the school.

That's when he noticed Finn closing the passenger door of Hummel's navigator.

"Finn Hudson, captain of the football team, and more recently MVP of the season. Even with all that backing you up you are still in last on the polls as to whom young Hummel is gonna choose, do you even have a plan of attack?"Jacob asked.

Finn smirked at Jacob with confidence "I'm pretty sure that once Kurt kisses me he'll forget all over any other boys."

Jacob just stared at Finn for a while waiting for the quarterback to continue but when it was clear Finn wasn't gonna say more he asked "And how do you plan to get Kurt to kiss you?"

The smirk vanished from the Finn's face, clearly he hadn't though that far ahead "Uh that's... that's top secret, I gotta go now dude" the jock finished before he ran into the school.

XOX

"We are here in the school's gym with self proclaim sex shark." Said Jacob trying not to look too frighten.

"Dolphin" interrupted Puck

"What?" Jacob asked confusedly.

"Sex dolphin now, seriously don't you know anything Jewfro..." growled the jock.

Jacob cleared his throat nervously and continued. "We are here with self proclaim sex... Dolphin, Noah Puckerman. Puck according to polls that can be found on my blog you are leading the race of Kurt's suitors by 40 % of all the votes, can you share your plan of action with all your supporters?"

"Well I'm starting by loading up the guns" answered Puck as he drop off the weights he'd been using, and flexed his muscles. "Then a little song and a little dance and I'll have Hummel eating out of the palm of my hand." finish the mohawked jock with his signature devilish smirk.

XOX

"We are standing here in front of the choir room with Sam Evan's aka Trouty mouth" started the curly hair geek as he shove his microphone on Sam's face and asked " Sam, you are second in the polls and the question on every students mind is how do you plan on getting ahead of Puck in the polls, and wooing young Hummel"

"Well my dad always said there are two ways to get someone to love you, take them hunting, and rock and roll. That's when I knew what I had to do" said Sam grabbing his guitar case tightly. "I mean who's more rock and rolled than Justin Beiber? No one, that's who. The hair was step one, step two is serenading him with some Justin, and pretty soon Kurt is gonna be all mine. So heads up Kurt Hummel you are about to be hit head on with a full blond Beiber" Finished Sam into the camera before turning and making his way into the choir room.

"This has been Jacob Ben Israel reporting to you from the outside the choir room. Be sure to check again with us in an hour where we'll be going over everything that happens in the choir room today on day one of the Courting Kurt competition, be sure to vote on the polls and let us know who's your favor contender for young Kurt's heart." Finished Jacob signaling the his cameraman to cut.

**A/N: **Hope you guys like this update, sorry again for the delay. Sorry for any mistakes all my fault, and if any of you want to be my beta please contact me. Please review cause it always makes me smile when you guys do.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**Well here is next chapter, is unbeta so please excuse all mistakes I might of done. Thanks a lot for all the reviews and nice comments from last chapter totally made my week. The song Puck sings in this chapter is called ice cream truck by cazwell you can find it in you tube if you want to watch it before or after reading this chapter so you know what puck had in mind when he choose the song, it's just a bunch of hot guys dancing in their undies lol. Now sit back relax and enjoy...

A/N2: here is the link for the song hopefully it'll work just remove the spaces.

Youtube . Com / watch? v=2w02QxQZGQc

**Chapter 5:**

Sam Evans was sitting at the front of the Choir room hair perfectly sculpted in a perfect Beiber do, skinny black jeans, and purple hoodie on, at guitar at hand, feeling confident and counting the minutes till Kurt arrived and glee started.

What he hadn't counted on was in being render speechless by the object of his affections (yet again), as Kurt airily walked through the threshold into the choir room wearing a very tightly fitted cheerio uniform. He had never seen anyone look so good in that red and white uniform that attached to the young countertenor as a second skin and accentuating all the right places, and suddenly he regretted wearing skinny jeans as they were becoming uncomfortably tight by the arousal that Kurt's entrance had provoked.

He hadn't even notice his jaw had dropped till he felt a soft hand on his chin shutting it gently.

"Close your mouth Sam you'll start drooling, and I'm pretty sure Kurt won't find that attractive."Quinn said softly from her seat next to him.

The blond jock leaned next to her and whispered "Why didn't any one warned me about how hot he looks in his cheerio outfit."

Quinn shrugged and said "I figured it'd be obvious".

By the time Sam had composed enough to be able to stand up without any embarrassment Finn had already beat him to the punch. The tall jock stood at the front of the class looking like a gassy baby and saying something about raising money, a kissing both and being an equal opportunity provider and looking at Kurt with puppy dog eyes. Luckily the young countertenor didn't seem to notice, which made Sam extremely happy.

He tried to steal a glance at the back of the room to see Puck's reaction. He was able to see Santana with an evil smirk, and a glint in her eyes lean next to the mohawked jock and whisper something in his ear which made smile widely and nod. That just gave Sam the creeps hopefully whatever those two had just planned didn't involve him.

Sam just shook himself up, grabbed his guitar tightly and made his way to the front of the room, whatever those two were planning it could wait, right now it was his time to shine.

888

Puck relaxed back into his seat, smiling to himself as Sam began playing his guitar and singing some song from that Beiber chick, if that was his way of getting Kurt this competition was gonna be a lot easier that he had originally expected.

The beautiful young countertenor was smiling excitedly at the performance but it was obvious that he had no idea that it's meant for him even if Sam is singing directly at him. He probably thinks is meant for Aretha whom he kept glancing at with a"knowing" smile, completely ignoring the eye rolls she was responding with.

Yep this was gonna be a piece of cake. Luckily he had spent most of the night searching the web for the for the perfect song (and porn) that would be straight to the point and show Kurt that he wanted him.

Thankfully trouty mouth was done with his performance, and smiling stupidly at his Kurt, well time to put a stop to that and show them how it's done.

Puck didn't even bother asking for permission from Mr. Schue he just made his way to the front of the choir room, interrupting poor Sam's speech about dedicating that song to a very special person before he got to mention WHO the very special person is.

"This is just a little something to welcome my man Kurt back."He said with his most charming grin, and winking at the young countertenor as he finally made it to the front making him blush that adorable pink that he was coming to love, and earning him twin glares from dumb and dumber.

He took his jacket off and threw it to the floor, so that he was only wearing a very tight wife-beater, that really showed off his guns as the music started and Puck started singing.

Meet me at the ice cream truck

I'll buy you an ice cream

I'll whip out my drumstick

that will make your eyes gleam

lick it up quick before it melts on the floor

I got it!

uno-dos-tres-quatro gimme some more OK!

Meet me at the ice cream truck

I'll buy you an ice cream

I can test out my luck

you can play on my team

let's do the banana split

on the dance floor Got it!

uno-dos-tres-quatro gimme some more OK!

888

OK he most be having a nightmare right now, it's the way to explain why Puck would be singing that, that song (if you could even call that thing a song) to his Kurt. Thanks Cheesus Kurt seem as uncomfortable by Puck's antics as he is.

Finn manage to steal at glance at Sam and the blond jock seemed to be equally mad and shooting daggers at the mohawked jock too. Although Finn should be at least a little thankfully to Puck for interrupting Sam before he got a chance to tell Kurt his performance was ment for him.

See while every one might thing of Finn as dumb, it didn't mean he was actually stupid. He knew that both Sam and Puck would most likely try to serenade Kurt being the most obvious choice to court in glee. So he came up with the kissing both idea, it would show kurt how selfless he was being, and even if he had to kiss a few frogs first he knew that in the end he would get to kiss Kurt, and Finn was pretty sure that after that the beautiful countertenor would be heads over heels for him just like last year.

Finn's train of though was interrupted when he noticed the music has stopped and he saw Puck standing in front of a very red Kurt, and when had Puck lost his shirt.

"What do you say Princess liked the song? Wanna go get some ice cream?" said Puck wiggling a very suggestive eye brow to the young countertenor.

"Darn it Puck that wasn't funny. I thought that after everything that happen with Karofsky you guys would be a little more sensitive and stop trying to make me the butt of your jokes" Said a very angry looking Kurt as he grabbed his satchel, and stormed out of the choir room, leaving a very perplexed Puck standing in the middle of the room.

Mercedes didn't miss a beat before she was on her feet and chasing behind her best friends. She was stopped but Puck before she even reached the door asking her what he had done wrong.

The black diva let out an annoyed sigh and said "What were you expecting Puck, last year he was your personal pushing bag, now you are singing him a song about oral sex! It's called baby steps. Have you even come out to him? Has any of you even told him you are gay, bi, whatever?"

That's when it dawn on all three of them for all purposes they were all straight in Kurt's eyes and would't pay attention to their advances no matter blatant they were (Finn wince realizing that it's mostly his fault after the whole duets fiasco, and what happened last year).

All three jocks made their speedy way to the doors so they could be the first to come out, only to find their way block by a very annoyed Mercedes.

"Thought not"she said glaring at them. "Now leave him alone for right now, let me calm him down and maybe tomorrow you guys can come out but try not too overwhelm him. Ok?" she finished and waited for all three to nod yes before quickly making her way out of the room in search of her best friend.

**A/N:**Hi hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review and comment, also don't forget to let me know who you want to be the winner of young Kurt's heart cause I take that into account in the story, as you can see from Jacobs blog. Also in a selfish plug I just started a new story is called What you want and what you get, its an mpreg, kind of angsty if you wanna check it out. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**I would like to start by thanking everyone for all your nice comments and review, they really helped get me inspired and as a result here is chapter 6 a lot earlier that I had expect it. I would also like to thank my wonderful beta Lovefremionefor all her help it's greatly appreciate it. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy...

**Chapter 6:**

Puck and Santana were walking side by side down the hallways of McKinley, parting the students out of their way just like Moses had done to the red sea.

Puck had just picked Santana up from Lima Memorial where she was volunteering. She was still wearing her candy striper uniform, but they were on a mission; besides she looked hot in it. Turning the corner Santana saw her target and smirked viciously, the same smirk that always managed to send shivers down Puck's back.

"Are you sure about this?" asked the mohawked jock, fidgeting with the small stuffed bear in his hands.

Santana lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Are you seriously questioning my skills Puckerman. This cat is in the bag." She sashayed away, leaving Puck in the middle of the hallway as she made her way to Hudson's kissing booth.

Puck nodded to himself, he also had a mission to complete. He turned and went the opposite direction from Santana, slowly making his way to Kurt's locker.

When he got there he noticed a red rose taped to said locker with a note attached. He took the rose and ripped the note up guessing that it was most likely from Sam.

Opening the locker was a piece of cake, and Puck placed the stuffed bear, the rose (no need for Kurt to know it had originally been from Sam) and his own note inside without a hitch, though he almost ripped Blaine's picture off the locker door as soon as his laid eyes on the hobbit's preppy face. Thankfully he was able to contain himself. Breaking into a locker to leave a present was one thing, vandalizing it was a whole other, and he didn't really think Kurt would appreciate it, as Puck was already walking a tight rope when it came to the sexy countertenor. Especially after last time he tried to woo him and instead ended up offending him.

His train of thought was interrupted when an angelic, but very annoyed, voice asked, "What the hell are you doing breaking onto my locker Puck?"

The mohawked teen turned, feeling like a deer in the headlights, it was just his luck to get caught. He could lie, say that he found the locker open and was only guarding it till Kurt came by, make him look like a nice guy, but he knew the boy with the glasz eyes was too smart for that.

Taking a deep breath he decided to go with the truth, he stepped to the side so Kurt could see the bear and the rose, "I just came by to apologize to you for yesterday".

Kurt's surprise was written plainly on his face, but Puck didn't give him a chance to say anything before he continued. "It was very inappropriate of me to sing you that song. But the truth is that I really like you Kurt, and its hard finding the right way to express myself."

Kurt was able to quickly compose himself and gave Puck a measuring look. "But you aren't …"

"Gay? No, bi? Most likely," Responded Puck, giving Kurt a hopeful look, praying to Allah that Kurt wouldn't think this was a joke. Thankfully it seemed that the young countertenor believed him.

"Ok so you are trying to tell me you are gay, okay bi," Kurt corrected himself when he saw the look Puck sent him, "and that you like me?"

"That's right princess, and I would love it if you let take you to Breadstix for Valentine's." Puck responded, giving Kurt his most flirtatious smile, the one that always seem to work on Cheerios and cougars alike, and now, hopefully on Kurt as well.

Kurt turned an adorable shade of pink before responding. "Thank you Puck, this is all very flattering, but it's also a lot to take in. I would really need some time to think about it. But that doesn't mean I'm saying no," Kurt amended when he notice Puck's heart fallen face. "I'm just saying let me think about it."

A huge grin broke on Puck's face and he felt like jumping for joy. Even though he hadn't actually gotten a date, he hadn't gotten shut down either, which is a lot more than what he had hoped for; especially after the way he treated Kurt last year.

"Of course take all the time you need." Puck said, giving Kurt a bone crushing hug that left the young countertenor nearly catatonic, before running, and Puck swore he'd punch the lights out of any one that might say skipping, down the hall in the direction Santana had gone.

"Can someone please grab a gun a shoot him, or at least give him the gun so he can shoot her!"

"For the last time Rachel, I'm not gonna give you a hundred kisses! Now either go get change, donate the rest of the money, or get out of line," Said a very irritated Finn.

When he came up with the kissing booth idea he hadn't counted on how crazy and obsessed Rachel could get. If only it had been Kurt with the hundred dollar bill, he wouldn't of mind giving him a hundred kisses, on his sweet lips, across his jaw line or down his long smooth neck, as he took the beautiful countertenor's cheerio uniform off. Finn was yanked out of his wonderful day dreaming when Rachel started harping on him again.

The tall jock was about to tell Rachel off again when out of nowhere Santana appeared and shoved her tongue deep down Finn's throat, ignoring all of Rachel's complaints about respecting the line.

The Latina cheerio placed a buck on the counter, and turned to leave when she gave Rachel a look, turned around and placed another dollar on the counter. "For the hobbit," she said. "Call it a peace offering." And with that she left.

Finn didn't even get to see which direction the cheerleader went before Rachel was throwing herself at him, trying to imitate the way Santana had shoved her tongue in his mouth. Maybe the kissing booth wasn't the best plan of action. It was gonna be a really long day, Finn thought once he was able to pry Rachel off of him.

Sam couldn't help the stupidly huge smile that spread across his face when he walked into his chemistry class to be met by the sight of Kurt Hummel sitting there holding the rose he got him and smiling sweetly every time he smelled it. He made a bee line to Kurt and sat next to the adorably cute countertenor.

After greeting the sweet boy politely, and being unable to wipe the smile of his face whenever Kurt would even glance at the rose he decide to comment on it. "I'm so glad you liked the rose Kurt."

Kurt smiled at him. "Yes it's beautiful, but wait you knew Puck was going to give me a flower? Why didn't you tell me?" He said in such a sweet manner, that it took Sam a minute to stop concentrating on the inflection and actually process what the male cheerio had said.

By the time he had realized that Puck must of taken the rose he had gotten for his Kurt and taken credit for it, the countertenor was informing him that Puck asked him out for Valentine's and was asking him for his advice on whether to go out with the mohawked jock.

"Don't go out with him" Sam managed to say as calmly as he could even though his blood was starting to boil.

"What? Why not? Do you really think he just wants to make a joke out of me?" Kurt's sweet demeanor vanishing instantly.

Sam wanted to tell him that it was because the mohawked teen had lied to him. Because that rose that Kurt was holding so tenderly was from him and not Puck, and because all those sweet sighs were caused by him not the rose thief. But Sam might be many things, but a tattletale is not one of them.

Sam swallowed his anger, grabbed Kurt's hand, and looked him in the eye, "Because you should spend Valentine's day with me."

A look of confusion invaded Kurt's face "But you're straight! Only yesterday you serenaded Mercedes with Justin Beiber, I was there I saw you do it."

Shaking his head Sam said, "I'm bi, and that song wasn't for her, it was meant for you, she just happened to be sitting next to you."

Kurt raised a perfect eyebrow skeptically. "Why now though Sam? I find it really hard to believe that two of the most popular guys in school are attracted to me all of the sudden."

"I can't speak for Puck, but for me it's not sudden. I've liked you ever since you approached me at my locker to sing that duet with you, which by the way you still owe me, but I was just too afraid to do anything about it. Ever since you left for Dalton, I've realized how much you really mean to me, and now that you're back, I've decided that I'm gonna pursue you no matter what anyone else might think! I'm not gonna give up on you without a fight." Sam said very passionately.

It seemed that Kurt was at a loss after Sam's rather passionate declaration of love, but if the beautiful blush and sweet smile that had taken over the countertenor's face was anything to go by, Sam had said the right thing.

An announcement came over the school's intercom asking Kurt to go to the nurse's office as soon as possible before he got a chance to give Sam a proper response.

The young countertenor grabbed his satchel, and said to the blond football player as he got ready to leave, "Thank you Sam, you've given me a lot to think about. But please be patient with me, it's a lot to take in."

Kurt stopped right as he reached the door and turned to look at Sam. "Does this mean I was right about your hair too?"

Sam wanted to deny it; I mean what was Kurt's obsession with his hair? But the red flush that invaded his face was answer enough for the male cheerio. With a flirty smile and a soft, "thought so," Kurt disappeared through the door.

Finn Hudson ladies and gentlemen was in heaven. Yeah he might be running a fever, and his body might be aching as well but it was a small price to pay when compared to having Kurt all to himself; and on Valentine's Day none the less.

The tall jock snuggled closer into the warm lap that was serving as his pillow, took a deep breath, and drowned himself in that sweet, and manly and oh so Kurt smell that was surrounding him, smiling as he felt Kurt's really soft fingers stroke this hair as he commented on the peculiarity of an outbreak of Mono spreading through McKinley high. Out of which one of the best outcomes was a Rachel Berry free week since the diva had also managed to contract the disease, well, one of the best outcomes in Kurt's opinion that is.

For Finn, it was getting Kurt as his own personal nurse for the whole week since their parents where on the late, but well deserved honeymoon. Now if he could only find a way to convince Kurt to borrow Santana's nurse outfit.

Just picturing Kurt in that outfit sent most of his blood south to his groin, and he had to turn to prevent Kurt from noticing that tent that was building under his covers, which unfortunately caught Kurt's attention.

"Are you ok cowboy? Need anything? More soup?" Kurt asked tenderly, continuing to stroke his hair.

Finn tried not to blush, but he just loved whenever Kurt called him "cowboy" with so tender love. He decided to ask for more soup, and hopefully while his sweet nurse was in the in the kitchen, his aching hard on would come down, and then, if Kurt insisted on hand feeding him the soup again, who was Finn to protest.

As soon as he was better Finn was gonna find out who infected him and send them a big thank you basket to thank them for giving him the best Valentine's day anyone could ask for.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please comment and review, they always help get inspire which means faster updates. Thanks again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Let me start by thanking everyone that has reviewed, and added this story to your alert, this story is for all of you. Los of Thanks to my wonderful Beta lovefremione for all her help. Sit back, relax and enjoy...**

**Chapter****7**:

It was Monday morning, and Finn Hudson was floating down the hall with a stupidly big grin on his face, and Kurt's satchel around his shoulders, as he followed the beautiful male cheerio to his locker.

Finn had just had the most wonderful weekend of being pampered and spoiled by Kurt (who even fell asleep on Finn's own bed a couple of times!). Granted, it was because Finn had been sick, but to him it had been so much more than that. And now he was carrying Kurt's bag, and escorting him to his locker like a proper boyfriend should. Finn wondered how Kurt would react to him holding his hand right now.

"You know you don't have to carry my bag, right Finn?" Kurt said as they arrived at his locker.

"What are you talking about Kurt? It's the least thing I could do after this weekend." Finn assured quickly, his grin turning into a huge smile as he thought again about the way Kurt had taken care of him.

Kurt just shook his head and smiled, before getting up on tip toes to fix the tall jock's collar. He got so close Finn was able to nearly drown himself in Kurt's wonderful scent.

"You know I didn't mind Finn, you're my big brother (emphasis on the word big) now; and that's what brothers do." Kurt was so close to Finn's face that he felt the shorter boy's hot breath hot against his neck.

Every cell in Finn's body was telling him to just bend down an inch more and claim those soft pink lips that have been haunting his every dream of late. He was giving into that magnetic pull, bending down slowly only to have his face crash against a notebook.

"Puck! What has gotten into you?" yelled a rather annoyed (but still incredibly sexy looking) Kurt.

"Sorry Princess, I just though I saw a bug crawling on Hudson's face; I figured I better get rid of it before it tried to jump on you. After all, we wouldn't want it biting into your incredibly beautiful skin."

Kurt blushed a stunning pink color. "Well that's quite alright then Noah. But perhaps for next time, you should just tell him. There is no need to turn poor Finn's face into a pancake just for my safety."

"Understood," the mohawked jock said, shooting Kurt that dumb flirty smile that seemed to work on all the girls.

Oh cheesus did Finn just want to punch it right off Puck's equally dumb looking face. "What's your damn problem Puckerman?" Finn yelled instead, shoving Puck away from Kurt.

"I already told you, I was saving MY Princess." Puck smirked, shoving Finn right back and getting up in his face.

"Boys, boys, break it up!" Kurt yelled getting in between them. "Finn you're still recovering, you can't just be shoving people around and getting into fights. Besides, Noah didn't mean anything by it. He was just trying to be a gentleman. I bet he was just about to apologize too, right Noah?"

But the giggle Puck was trying in vain to suppress told Kurt that he had had no such intention. "Right, sorry dude. Anyway, maybe you should go sit down somewhere and rest; you're looking a bit flushed. And I'll walk Kurt here to his first period." Puck draped an arm over Kurt's shoulder and turned that stupid cocky grin on Finn, making him turn a vivid red color.

Kurt patted Finn's arm and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. "Noah's right Finn, you do look kind of flushed. I really shouldn't have let you carry my things. Why don't you go to class early, rest a while, and text me if you need anything, ok?"

Before Finn knew it, Kurt's bag had been ripped from his shoulder, and all he could do was stand there in the middle of the crowded hallway while the boy of his dreams walked away on dumb Puck's arm. He was still trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

~CK~

From his locker across the hall, Sam watched the drama play out with a big knot in his stomach. He saw how Finn had walked in carrying the sexy countertenor's stuff with a big stupid smile on his face, as if that simple act proclaimed Kurt as his. He also saw how frankenteen started to bend down to kiss his poor innocent Kurt, and Sam felt himself panic, looking for a way to stop it. He was about to throw his football across the hall and hopefully nail Finn's head when he saw Puck slam his folder into Finn's face.

Sam had never thought he would be so happy to see the mohawked jock approach Kurt. But then, that damn Puck had his dirty arm draped on top of Kurt's shoulder and was leading him away. On second thought, maybe he should have thrown the football. He could had gotten lucky and hit both football players at the same time. He really needed to up his game if he was gonna have even a smidgen of hope of getting into Kurt's heart.

Sam hadn't noticed he wasn't alone until Quinn started snapping her fingers in his face saying 'Earth to Sam'. With a heavy sigh the blond jock greeted her.

Quinn looked in the direction Sam's gaze was pointed and saw Puck and Kurt walking to class chatting animatedly. "You know just because Kurt is talking to him doesn't mean that they are going to end up together, right?

The trouty lipped jock sighed again. "I know I know. But it feels like even Finn has managed to get closer to Kurt while I feel like I'm still watching from the sidelines."

Quinn glared at him "You're not going to get anywhere by having a pity party Sam. If you really love Kurt half has much as you say you do, then do something about it already."

Sam sighed, responding with a mumbled "I'm trying", which Quinn just ignored.

"Lucky for you, I'm on your side Sammy." She said giving him an impish smile. "Meet me on the football field during lunch." And with a twirl of her cheerio skirt, she was gone.

The rest of the day passed in a flash of classes, trying to find a way to approach Kurt, and trying to figure out what Quinn was up to.

Before Sam knew it, it was lunch time and he made his way down to the football field. Once there he found Quinn surrounded by the marching band geeks.

"Sam!" Quinn shouted when she saw him, and signaled him to come closer. Once he reached her, she introduced him to Peter, the captain of the marching band. "Well Sammy, Peter here is going to help you serenade Kurt."

"But I already tried that, it didn't turn out the way we expected."

Quinn rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yes you did, but not like this Sam. Not in front of the whole school, with a whole marching band behind you just like Heath Ledger in '10 things I Hate about You'. Do you know what the main difference is between that and this? Now he'll actually know it's meant for him. "

"Alright then" said Sam. He was liking the idea more and more with each passing minute. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you guys." He continued, turning to Peter and the marching band.

"Just make sure you get Hummel, we got a lot of money ridding on you two." Said Peter with a grin on his face.

Later, Sam sat in his chemistry class watching Kurt as the countertenor talked to him. He was confident that for once, things would go his way. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't help but be impressed by the simple brilliance of Quinn's plan. He knew Kurt was a romantic at heart, and Sam felt that such a grandiose statement was sure to at least gain him a first date.

~CK~

It was almost the end of the school day as Puck made his way through the deserted hallways towards the science wing. He had left his math class a few minutes early (it was just math anyway and his teacher should be happy enough with him actually showing up which he only did to make Kurt proud), with the intent of being outside Kurt's chemistry class and escorting the beautiful countertenor to his car.

Arriving just as the bell rang, it didn't take long for Kurt to walk gracefully through door, eyes shining and full of mirth, as he laughed sweetly. Puck actually felt his heart skip a beat at such a rare and wonderful picture, only to feel his blood start to boil when he realized that the reason for Kurt's joyful laughter was that damn trouty mouth and one of his stupid impressions.

Puck tried to compose himself, it wouldn't do him any good to be a douche to Sam in front of Kurt when the young countertenor was starting to trust him. He summoned his most charming smile, the one that always worked on cougars, and cheerios, and on Kurt too as he was finding out, and approached Kurt throwing an arm over his shoulder and slowly and smoothly pulling him away from the lemon head, without the angelic cheerio ever realizing what he was doing.

"Hi Princess, miss me?"

"Noah I just saw you not even two hours ago," responded Kurt with a soft giggle.

Sam just rolled his eyes as he walked slowly down the hall with them (there was no way he was gonna leave sweet and innocent Kurt alone with Puck if he could help it).

Puck just shrugged and said, "Well I missed you". Which made Kurt blush that wonderful pink shade that the mohawked jock was starting to love, and he couldn't help but wonder if it spread all over the cheerios sexy body. The annoyed glare that the comment earned him from Sam just made it even better.

"So Kurt, I was thinking-" Said both jocks at the same time, which made Kurt break into a fit of giggles.

Puck and Sam gave each other such an intense glare, that if looks could kill, both of them would be on the floor dead within seconds. They were so intent on trying to intimidate each other that they didn't notice when Rachel arrived only to grab Kurt ungracefully by the arm, and pull him away only to leave them with a simple "If you excuse me guys I need Kurt."

The jocks could only stare as both divas disappeared through the sea of students now crowding the hall.

With the young countertenor gone, any pretense of civility left with him, as Puck turned to snarl at his competition. "Damn it Evans, why you gotta be such a third wheel?"

"Excuse me?" Sam responded irritated. "I was talking to him first Puckerman. I was even about to ask him out before you showed up. So if anyone here is a third wheel it's you".

Puck laughed, "As if Kurt would actually go out with you trouty mouth. Just give it up already Sam, the sooner you do the sooner I can make him happy."

"I can make him just as happy, or even happier, that you I'm sure."

Puck was about to argue that there was no way in hell that Sam could do anything of the sory, when both of their phone started ringing. The mohawked jock pulled his cell out of his pocket and noticed a text from a number he wasn't familiar with.

" _HOBBIT_ _ALERT!_ _COME_ _TO_ _THE_ _COURTYARD_ _ASAP!__"_

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Please review and comment, they always manage to make my day a little brighter, and write faster. Next chapter will have Blaine's comeback, and a new alliance will be born.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I would really start by thanking everyone who has reviewed this story, and added it to their alerts, this story is for you. Also big thanks to my wonderful beta lovefremione, all her help and encouraging is greatly appreciated. Thanks again now sit back, relax and enjoy...**

**Chapter 8**

Rachel Berry had always been a girl driven by her ambitions, it was a quality that she believed whole heartedly was going to help her become a star someday. It was that same driven passion that had helped her perform flawlessly last year during sectionals, and that had made Finn Hudson fall head over heels for her in a torrid romance that had ended too quickly for her liking.

And it is that exact same passion that has made getting Finn back one of her life's ambitions (who cares if he thinks he is gay now, she wouldn't be the first star to date a gay man, and certainly not the last, she can already picture the tabloids filled with their names and pictures as she narrates the tragic story of her first love and heart break) by whatever means necessary.

Even if those means meant that she had to fraternize with the competition. And right now, that meant the Dalton Academy Warblers. Or more precisely their lead soloist and her main competition for regional's Blaine Anderson. She had called the short Warbler last night and captivated him with tales of Kurt and his yearning for the Warbler's love that although might be untrue, did manage to convince him to come down to McKinley and place a bid for the countertenor's heart.

Now as Blaine prepared to seduce the young countertenor with the rest of the Warblers help, her own mission was to find Kurt and bring him to them so he could have his heart captivated.

She ran down the halls of the school in search of the boy finally spotting him surrounded by Puck and Sam, both jocks too interested in glowering at each other to notice her snatch the apple of their discord from their hands and swiftly make their way out to the courtyard.

"Rachel slow down!" Kurt complained as they passed through the doors leading to the outside courtyard pulling his arm away from hers. "This shirt is an original Mark Jacobs! You do not, I repeat you do not, manhandle someone wearing…" the rest of his rant dying as the sound of voices harmonizing into a melody caught his attention and he turned to face up the stairs his glasz eyes widening as he saw who was there.

~CK~

"Oh shit!" cursed Puck as the meaning of the message sank in and he started running down the hall way with Sam on his heels.

They ran between the science wing and the court yard had never seemed so long as he tried avoiding crashing into others students.

They finally made it outside only to be met by about a dozen Wafflers singing and dancing around that Bland guy as the stupid greased up hobbit tried to charm his Kurt, who unfortunately seem to be succumbing.

"About time Puckerman," said a rough voice from behind him. It took him awhile before he recognized it as Zizes, she must have been the one that texted him.

Not wanting to tear his eyes from the scene Puck asked, "Who let Bland and the pips in?" without turning his eyes from the spectacle in the courtyard.

"Berry." Lauren muttered.

If Puck thought his blood had boiled when he saw Kurt with Sam and Finn earlier, it was nothing compared to how he felt right now. It was taking all his self control from going up to the hobbit and punching his eyes out for trying to make a move on his Kurt.

The hobbit had gotten uncomfortably close to the sexy male cheerio, even going as far as wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist as the song ended, pulling him closer. That's when Puck lost it.

~CK~

Sam Evans felt rage course through his veins as he took in the scene before him.

The Warblers singing around that stupid hobbit as he sang and danced getting ever closer to a blushing and smiling Kurt. And why did everyone have to step in and steal his ideas? First with Puck giving _his_ rose to Kurt, and now with this midget serenading his sexy cheerio just as he had started planning to do few hours prior.

And to top it off, that dumb midget kept getting closer and closer tohis Kurt and now he even had the audacity to snake an arm around sweet, innocent, Kurt's waist and there was no way in hell that he was gonna allow that strange midget to taint _his_Kurt's pure lips.

He glanced through the crowd that had gathered for Puck, praying that the mohawked jock could put a stop to the midget the same way he had done to Finn this morning. He saw the jock try to make his way up to them, but unfortunately he was still too far away, no way could the jock reach them before the hobbit's lips reached Kurt's.

Spotting a football laying on top of a table next to a couple of players just a few feet from him, he made a mad dash for it, grabbed it, and threw, praying to god to please hit his target.

It wasn't long before Bland's yelp was heard throughout the school yard as the football made contact with the back of his head, successfully breaking the enchantment he had placed on Kurt.

Sam made his way towards them feigning innocence. By the time he reached them Puck was already there fussing over Kurt.

"I've already said I'm fine Noah! It was Blaine who got hit by the ball, not me. But thank you very much for your concern." Kurt said bending down, trying to help the hobbit back of his feet.

Sam tried to keep a straight face as Blaine rubbed the back of his head and winced at the slightest touch as Kurt kept trying to fuss over the hobbit.

"You sure you are ok Blaine? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

At that, the hobbit smile widely. "I'm fine, thanks Kurt. But yes, there is definitely one thing you could do that would make me feel a lot better." Blaine smiled suggestively, which made both jocks glower at him in rage. Unfortunately most of the Warblers had come to check on their wounded friend.

"Sure anything," said Kurt without a second thought.

"Go out with me tonight."

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Go out with me." Blaine repeated.

"I.. I don't know Blaine." Kurt said lowly, stealing a glance at Sam and Puck.

"You said anything and that would make me feel so much better." said Blaine smugly.

"Alright, tonight Breadstix." Kurt ended, giving the two jocks an apologetic look.

"Yes!" said Blaine with a little jump. "I'll pick you up tonight at 8."

"Ok. I gotta go now bye," rushed a flustered and blushing Kurt as he raced to his car not giving either jock a chance to protest.

Blaine and the Warblers left soon after, two angry jock glaring after them.

"Great job with the football." said Puck from Sam's side, not a trace of sarcasm or anger directed at the blond boy.

"And you too, with Finn and the notebook this morning, we make a pretty good team huh?"

Puck smirked at that, "I guess we do." The Mohawk teen looked thoughtful for a while before turning to face Sam. "How about a truce trouty mouth, an alliance per say at least till we get rid of the hobbit? And maybe Finn too." said the mohawked jock extending his hand.

Sam though hard about this before he shook Puck's hand and said "deal"

~CK~

It was 3:40 pm and Finn Hudson was slouched against Kurt's black SUV watching the other students leave as he waited for the young countertenor to take them home. His signature lop sided smile appeared as he saw Kurt trot through the schools doors and made his way towards him.

Kurt unlocked his baby and both of them got in, Finn noticing the quiet way the sweet cheerio was acting.

"Is everything alright Kurt?" he asked as they were pulling out of the parking lot.

Kurt sighed loudly, and rested his head against the steering wheel as they waited for the signal to turn green. "No Finn, everything is not alright." He said into the steering wheel not meeting Finn's eyes, as the tall jock waited for him to continue.

"Last year I was the school's pariah, no boy would come close to me even with a ten foot pole, unless it was to toss me in a dumpster." he said dejectedly keeping his eyes on the road as the car started moving again.

"But now I have three guys all wanting to go out with me. And at first I felt flattered and was totally giddy about it, 'cause come on, two of them are the most popular guys at McKinley, and the other is the most popular boy at Dalton, but I can't help but feel that this is a whole cosmic joke." The sweet countertenor continued.

Finn felt his heart sink when Kurt didn't even acknowledge him as one of his suitors, and that's when he realized that he had never told Kurt he was bi now, nor that he liked him, and suddenly everything Kurt had done for him this weekend, was a little different, but also more special because of it. He was about to tell Kurt how he felt when he started talking again.

"And I just feel so bad for them that I can't even get myself to enjoy everything they try to do for me without feeling guilty. And now I have a date with Blaine and I can't help but feel like I'm betraying Puck and Sam and that doesn't even make sense cause I'm not dating either of them, but just seeing the hurt look on their faces as Blaine cornered me into go out with him made my heart break and want to cancel on him on the spot." said Kurt behind misty eyes.

Finn wanted to protest, tell him not to worry about any of them, that they aren't worthy of having a guy like Kurt at their side, heck not even he was worthy but he was willing to become a man that Kurt could feel proud to call his. That's when he decided to not tell him how he felt, at least not yet. That would only cause more problems for Kurt, and Finn loved him enough to put the young countertenor feelings first.

He took Kurt's hand and gave it a thought squeeze "Don't worry about it so much, if those guys truly love you they'll be happy just seeing you happy," and as he said it he knew it was true, at least for him. Finn was now and forever a part of Kurt's life, they were family, and even though he would rather Kurt be with him, he'd be content with Kurt being happy with someone that loved him the way the countertenor deserved.

"They'll be a little hurt at the beginning cause come on dude, you are a catch, but if they're even a little worthy of you, they'll understand in the end." The tall jock finished trying to keep his voice steady without any traces of the pain his was feeling revealing itself to Kurt.

It was lucky that they had just arrived at a red light, because Kurt somehow made it into his seat and was giving him a very tight hug.

"Thank you Finn, you are the best brother anyone could of asked for." Kurt said giving him a kiss on the cheek as he went back to his seat since someone had started honking at them.

It wasn't ideal, but Finn could definitely live with this; at least for now.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and Blaine's return. Next chapter we have the date. what will our favorite glocks do? Also to the couple of Kinnjas that follow this story just because Finn decided not to tell Kurt yet doesn't mean he is out of the running. Your reviews and comments feed my inspiration, and are also greatly appreciated, and don't forget to tell me who you are rooting for.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone! Let me start by apologizing for the long wait in updating, but I had a big case of writers block, and then my wonderful beta Lovefremione is a little tied up at the moment and unfortunately unable to work with me. In that note I would like to welcome my new fantastic beta AirNationOracle, if you are a hevans shipper and in the mood for something fluffy and sexy check out his work, I specially like Going for it, and How Kurt Got His White Chocolate back. And last but not least thanks to all of you that have reviewed and alerted this story, now with further ado, sit back relax and enjoy...**

Chapter 9

Kurt's room looked as if a rainbow grenade had just gone off, all of his clothes were scattered around his room as he tried to come with an appropriate outfit, one that said he was beautiful and sexy but not in any way shape or form easy, for tonight's date with Blaine.

He went back into his closet and came back out holding a pair of white skinny jeans and a red fitted shirt. He stood in front of his laptop, showing all of his girls who were web camming with him and helping him decide.

A chorus of "No, too sexy!" came from Quinn, Tina, Brittany, and surprisingly Santana, whom seemed intent on him dressing like a nun tonight. The only ones who were actually giving him any real advice were Mercedes, and rather surprisingly Rachel, telling him "how good he looked in red and that those jeans would fit him perfectly, hugging his ass in a way that should be sinful."

For the first time in his life, and hoping he wouldn't regret this too much in the long run, he took Rachel's fashion advice and bid a quick goodbye to his friends. He changed into the red fitted shirt, tight white skinny jeans, his favorite black Doc Martens, a black leather jacket, and accessorized with a black raven pin on his shirt.

With a soft knock at his bedroom door Carole informed him that Blaine had arrived and that he was waiting for him in the living room with his dad and Finn.

After doing one last quick check to make sure he still look fabulous, he made his way down the stairs to the living room, hoping that his dad hadn't traumatized the lead Warbler much.

To the young countertenor's surprise, it was Finn glaring at Blaine and talking about the shotgun, and flamethrower his dad has and how easy it'll be to dispose of a body at the shop. His dad just sat back in his usual chair with an amused look on his face.

"Finn, stop terrorizing my date or you'll give him a heart attack before he even gets a chance to buy me dinner," said Kurt playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Burt didn't miss the way Finn's and Blaine's eyes lit up when his son walked in the room, and made a point to bring it up to Carole later tonight.

"Ready to go?" said Kurt after a moment of silence. That seemed to snap both boys back to reality.

"Yes, of course. I must say you look breathtaking" said Blaine, getting up his feet. Holding Kurt's hand, he gave it a soft kiss that left the beautiful brunette blushing and for once at a loss for words.

Burt and Finn clearing their throats loudly brought both boys back to reality. After a quick goodbye to everyone, both boys made their way out of the house only to be escorted all the way to the front door by Finn, who kept reminding Kurt to be home on time; Blaine about Burt's shotgun.

Kurt apologized to Blaine for Finn's behavior as soon as they were in the Warbler's black BMW.

"I'm really, really sorry about Finn; he's just taking his role as the older overprotective brother a little too seriously."

"It's fine, Kurt," Blaine said, trying to sound cool. "But are you sure he is just being the overprotective brother?"

"What? Of course he is. Why?"

"It's just— nothing. He must really care about you if all those threats and looks are anything to go by."

Kurt couldn't help the warmth spreading in his chest or the smile that appeared on his lips as he thought of Finn and how much closer they've grown since they first met.

"I guess we kind of grew on each other," replied Kurt as Blaine drove into the parking lot of Breadstix, the smile never leaving his face.

Blaine, always the gentleman, opened the door for Kurt and would probably have pulled out Kurt's chair had they not sat at a booth.

The boys hadn't even opened their menus when "Kurty!" was heard from across the restaurant. Santana and Brittany appeared out of nowhere, and sat with them in the booth without waiting for an invitation.

Santana yanked Blaine's menu out of the Warbler's hands, leaving the short teen at a loss for words and giving Kurt a quizzical look.

Kurt straightened up, putting his best bitch face on and turned to the Latina Cheerio. "I'm not saying that this is not a pleasure for you to accompany us, but what the hell are you doing here Santana?" asked Kurt calmly, raising an inquiring brow.

Santana released an annoyed sigh, her eyes never leaving the menu. "I heard that you had a date with the bushy eyebrow hobbit here, and it is my duty as future head Cheerio to make sure he is up to standards with the Cheerio handbook. Save you some trouble, you know."

"You haven't read it, have you lady face?" asked Santana, finally looking away from her menu, seeing Kurt's confused face across from her.

Pulling out a little red book with _Cheerio: A Guide to Perfection_ written in gold letters on the cover (God only knows where she was hiding it) she proceeded to read out loud: "According to Chapter 4, if a Cheerio feels the hormonal necessity to date, their suitor has to be on par with the Cheerio's rigorous standards. Said suitor must be in the top 25 most popular boys in school (top 10 for star Cheerios, top 5 for head cheerio). Said suitor must be aesthetically pleasing, and should visually compliment the Cheerio without outshining her/him. Cheerios being courted by suitors from a different school need written consent by one Sue Sylvester which is to be granted only after they pass Sue's personal inspection. Failure to follow this procedure may result in castration of the suitor and/or termination from the squad. Now if you excuse me, I'm trying to decide on what to have for dinner," finished Santana, closing the little red book with a loud clap and going back to her menu, leaving a very pale Blaine with a look of fear in his eyes.

It was dark and cold in the parking lot of Breadstix as Sam Evans, dressed completely in black, tried to keep a lookout for anyone coming. Meanwhile Puck snaked his way to the hobbit's car, blade in hand ready to puncture the tires.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Sam quietly, crouching behind a red car that was parked next to the hobbit's BMW.

Puck rolled his eyes as he made way to the next tire. "Chill out, dude. Like I said it's going to be fine. Santana and Brittany are gonna crash their dinner and make sure they don't get to cozy. Meanwhile we are slashing the hobbit's tires for two reasons. One: to make sure he won't take the princess anywhere 'private' after dinner and two: so that you and I can ride in as knights in shining armor and offer to take Kurt home while the garbler has to wait for a tow truck to change his tires. Therefore we've saved him from the crouches of the evil hobbit and scored ourselves extra points." said Puck smugly while he made his way to the other side of the car to slash the third tire.

"When you put it that way I guess it makes sense," said Sam doubtfully. "But don't you think slashing all four tires is a little too much?"

Puck sighed. Trouty Mouth and his conscience were starting to get on his nerves. "It's not too much; he might have one spare and maybe be he can get one or two more but no way on hell can he get all four tires at this time of night. I'm not taking any chances when it comes to protecting the princess's innocence."

The blond jock decided to just trust Puck on this one even though his conscience was yelling at him not to. Kurt was worth getting in trouble for.

_Close you your eyes and take a deep breath. Just breath_, Blaine thought to himself as he took a deep breath and tried (unsuccessfully) to block out the constant blabbering that came out of the two cheerleaders that had somehow snaked their way into his date with Kurt.

They had just rated the guys from McKinley according to hotness, popularity, badassness (is that even a word?) and now they were talking about best kissers.

"I would say Puck," said Santana

"Sam, definitely. Or you my dolphin," Brittany quipped, holding tighter onto Kurt's arm.

_Puck and Sam. If I have to hear their names one more time tonight I'll kill myself,_ thought Blaine, eying his knife longingly. He was tired of hearing the two jocks' names that according to Kurt's friends were on top of every one of their list instead of taking him _HIM!_ Blaine Anderson, lead Warbler, into consideration.

At least Kurt had the decency of looking remorseful, as he tried (unsuccessfully) to veer the conversation into anything that could include Blaine.

Thankfully they had just finished eating. Blaine flagged down their waiter, and asked for the check.

"Well, Hobbit, Lady Face, that's our cue. Thanks for dinner," Santana said, disappearing with Brittany at her side as quickly as they arrived.

Blaine was flabbergasted. Not only had these two girls intruded on his date with Kurt and spent the whole time talking about other boys, but they had just left him with the whole check! Yes Kurt had offered to split the bill but what kind of a gentleman would Blaine be if he allowed Kurt to pay after he was the one to invite the young countertenor out?

Blaine paid quickly paid for dinner, grabbed Kurt's hand and led the slim brunette back to his car, thinking of the many fun ways he could get the countertenor to make up for dinner only to have his fantasies come crashing down when reached his car and found not only one but all four tires of his BMW slashed!

Blaine was thinking that this date couldn't get any worse when an old beat out truck parked behind them and out came the two dumb jocks that had cockblocked him back at McKinley when he tried to serenade Kurt.

"Hey, Princess is everything ok?" asked Puck, making his way close to Kurt followed by Sam.

"No. Some Neanderthal found it funny to slash poor Blaine's tires."

"Sorry to hear that little man. Anyway Kurt, do you need a ride home?" Puck asked, not even turning his gaze toward Blaine.

"Hold onto that thought?" said Kurt, taking his phone out and stepping to the side.

An awkward silence fell between Blaine and the two jocks that were staring daggers at him. Blaine was about to tell them they could leave and he can just get a cab for him and Kurt when the young countertenor came back with a beaming smile on his face.

"I just talked to my dad and he says he can have one of his tow trucks pick up your car and change all the tires on it tomorrow morning, and I convinced him to let you sleep over since it'll be too late for me to drive you home and then have to drive back. I hope you don't mind?" Kurt informed the shorter boy. Turning to Puck and Sam, he continued. "_Now_ we would very grateful to accept your ride home."

Blaine was walking through clouds, not even noticing the glares both jocks were shooting him. The only thoughts in his mind were about spending the night in the same room as Kurt and that maybe this was his lucky day after all.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy the chapter, and please be sure to review, and comment as your comments help feed my muse and make me work faster.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I would like to start by thanking everyone who has reviewed and commented this story it means a lot to me and always manage to make my day a little better. I would also like to thank my wonderful beta AirNationOracle for all his help, and if you guys are in the mood for something nice and fluffy check out his work, I specially like between him and him, I would also like to recommend jono74656 if you are in the mood for something sexy and Kurt centered. Now sit back relax and enjoy...**

Chapter 10:

To say that Blaine was feeling uncomfortable was an understatement. He sat squashed against the passenger side door of Puck's truck while the Mohawked jock and Sam seemed to snuggle into Kurt who was sitting between them while at the same time pushing him farther into the door. Whether it was the heat trapped inside the confined space inside the truck's cabin or that he was trapped between the two brutes, the beautiful countertenor had turned an adorable shade of red that made Blaine wish he was the one who had put it there.

Opening the door and stumbling out as soon as the truck parked outside the Hudmel residence, Blaine was finally able to take a breath while he waited for Kurt to get out between the jocks so he could finally have some proper one on one time with the beautiful boy. Although it seemed the jocks were intent in ruining his night as both of them got out of the truck and followed Kurt all the way to the front porch without the countertenor realizing.

Kurt turned around cocking a questioning eyebrow when he noticed the two football players standing on his front porch.

"And where do the two of you think you're going?" asked Kurt, looking directly at the boys, his gaze never wavering.

"Uh.,." started Puck, swallowing hard trying to come up with a buyable answer that would explain their insistence on not leaving the garbler alone with Kurt that didn't make them sound like possessive asses.

"We thought that since Blaine is spending the night we could too," said Sam, looking in Kurt's direction but avoiding meeting the young countertenor's eyes.

"And what makes you think that's a good idea?" Kurt asked, giving him a look that said he thought the total opposite.

"'Cause of your dad," replied Sam, saying the first thing that came into his mind.

Puck looked at him as if he had just grown a second head and Kurt just raised his eyebrow again as if what Sam had just said further justified the beautiful brunette's point.

"I mean... I think your dad would be a little more comfortable having a bunch of your friends sleep over rather that just one boy that you went out on a date with might I add," finished Sam, hoping that Kurt would catch the bait and invite them to spend the night too.

A thoughtful expression appeared on Kurt's face while he seemed to consider Sam's words. "I guess you do have a point, I'll ask my dad and we'll what he says," Kurt finally answered as he walked into his home, leaving the front door wide open for all of them to follow him in.

Sam tried to ignore the murderous glare Blaine was shooting him as he stomped his way between the two jocks, following Kurt into the house.

"Way to think on your feet dude," said Puck excitedly, clapping Sam's back. "Told you we'd make a killer team," continued the Mohawk with a devilish grin lighting up his face.

"Now we can make sure the hobbit doesn't do anything to the princess and we get to sleep in the same room with him. It's a win-win."

Once inside, Kurt made his way to his parents' room to ask if the other boys could spend the night too and to get sheets, blankets, and pillows for them to sleep on.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" yelled Finn in an irritated tone, feeling annoyed at seeing two more of his rivals standing in his living room. He had come down with the intention of telling Blaine not to try anything funny tonight, but instead finding his home filled with all of Kurt's suitors.

"Not visiting you, that's for sure," said Puck from behind the couch, returning a matching glare in Finn's direction.

Light footsteps where heard coming down the stairs as Kurt appeared carrying arms full of bedding. "My dad said it's alright for you guys to spend the night as long as you've got your parents' permission," Kurt said airily, handing some of the blankets to Sam who had come to the foot of the stairs to help him.

"Wait, what? Burt is letting you have three teenage boys sleep over?" Finn asked incredulously.

"Yes he is Finn. It might be a new concept to you but my dad actually trusts me. Anyway this is none of your concern."

As if summoned by the mere mention of his name, Burt Hummel made his way down the steps.

"What's all this commotion?" asked Burt looking directly at his son.

"Is it true that you are letting Kurt have all these boys over?" inquired Finn, not allowing the young countertenor a chance to respond.

"Well yes," Burt said, giving Finn a measuring glance before turning towards his son.

"But when you asked if a couple of friends could sleep over, I assumed it would be Mercedes and Rachel or Tina. You never mentioned anything about them being boys," finished Burt, glancing around his living room and taking in all the boys in it.

The short one seemed harmless, no worries there. The blond one seemed just like Kurt's type which might be a problem, but he remembered him from a couple of times Finn had had him over he seemed like a nice kid. Finally his eyes rested on Mohawk and he felt his stomach churn. He also seemed like the type of boy Kurt would go for but the careless expression and matching glare Mohawk was throwing back at him reminded him a little too much of himself at that age, which meant trouble. And wasn't he the kid that knocked up Finn's ex?

"I truly am sorry I wasn't more specific Dad, but I really don't see how big of a difference this makes. Can they just stay? Please Dad?" asked Kurt, turning on his best sad puppy eyes.

"Fine," Burt scoffed, "but you have to go to your room until I call you down while I have a little chat with your _friends_," pronouncing _friends_ with a sickly sweetness that made all the boys gulp. "No buts buddy. I'm already allowing them to stay, so you let me talkto them unless you want me to change my mind," said Burt, knowing his son was about to protest.

"Fine," mumbled Kurt as he made his way back up the stairs.

"Now why don't you boys have a seat?" said Burt with a wide smile, loving the look of terror on all three boys' faces.

"I saw the way you all were looking at my Kurt; I know that look. By God I've given that look!" the older man started. "And I gotta say: I don't like it one bit. Now I'm not saying you guys can't pursue Kurt. What I'm saying is that if you are going after Kurt thinking that he is pretty, lonely enough and that makes him an easy lay and that you don't even have to worry about getting him pregnant, you better leave now. I know my son, know how strong and independent he is, and that he doesn't want nor need my protection. But just because he doesn't need it doesn't mean I'm not gonna take out one of my shotguns or my flamethrower and take care of business," continued Burt his gaze strong on all the boys. "Now keep in mind I own an auto shop and got contacts in plenty of junkyards that would ask me no questions if I need to dispose of something. Are we clear?" asked Burt as his eyes scanned the room, loving the frightened looks in all the boys as they nodded in agreement until his eyes landed on Finn who was standing there looking smug.

"Glad you all see it my way. Good night boys," said the older man, making his way back up to his room.

"Oh, and all of that goes for you too Finn," yelled Burt from halfway up the stairs, erasing any trace of smugness from the tall jock's face.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please make sure to review and comment, it always makes me smile and feed my muse. Also in an unrelated note if any of you guys have tumblr and want to follow me with suggestions, questions, or just to say hi my tumblr is clovrboy . Tumblr . Com**


End file.
